Ben 10,000 (OS Split Timeline)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, nicknamed Ben 10,000, is one of Ben's split futures, twenty years from the OS' time frame. Ben 10,000's nickname comes from the fact that Ben now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (though he says he stopped counting since then), he also has unlocked the Omnitrix's Master Control, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Appearance This version of Ben 10,000 had his hair slicked back, sported a full beard, had a muscular build, and wore a white-striped black shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green pants, and black boots. Personality Ben 10,000 had stayed cocky and happy until he was 15, when Vilgax showed up one day. It's unclear on the details about what happened that day that caused his change, but it caused him to mutilate Vilgax. Ever since then, Ben 10,000 became so cynical and serious about the hero business to the point where it's almost obsessive. He stopped naming his aliens, and rarely turned back to his human form, spending most of his time as XLR8, skimming his patrol routes and brutalizing criminals as quickly as he could. He stayed this serious for ten years until Gwendolyn brought his younger self to talk to him. After taking on Vilgax, Ben 10,000 started to lighten up in time for his Grandpa's 80th birthday. Twelve years after Animo's break in, Ben 10,000 has lightened up, and it has been reflected in his brighter clothing, the fact that he started naming his aliens again, and his time spent with his son. Despite his change to more light-hearted and relaxed person, Ben 10,000 has a ferocious temper, as he transformed into Way Big and viciously pounded Kevin 11,000 into the ground after the latter attacked Ben's son, Ken. In this, Ben 10,000 reverts to his more aggressive and grim personage he displayed up until his thirties. Also, while he tries to be close with his son, he can also still be somewhat obtuse, not realizing where his son got his attitude from, much to Grandpa Max's annoyance at Ben 10,000 not grasping the obvious. And while he respects his son, Ben 10,000 is also over-protective and questions his abilities as a father to his cousin. Ben 10,000 was mentioned by UA Split Ben 10,000 in Ultimate Ben? Ultimate Ben! when Professor Paradox mentioned that they traveled into crosstime. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 can transform into any of his aliens at will, due to having unlocked the Master Control. He has mastered his alien forms and is capable of using their powers to their fullest potential thanks to years of practice. When presented with a problem, he presents a quick and logical response to it. His sharp mind allows him to take advantage of most situations, and turn the tide in his favor. He's strong enough to knock down aliens of his size or more. This allows Ben to hold his own against opponents when his Omnitrix has timed out, though he is very much dependent on transforming while fighting more powerful opponents like Vilgax. History Appearances Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Category:Prime Timeline Category:Split 1